Promises
Junior Jedi Knights − Promises ist der dritte Roman der Junior Jedi Knights Reihe. Er ist in Amerika im Boulevard Books Verlag erschienen und schildert die Ereignisse von Anakin Solo und Tahiri Veila auf Tatooine, wo Tahiri ihrem alten Tuskenstamm gegenüber treten muss. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Anakin Solo is now eleven—and headed for the Jedi academy! The Force is very strong with him—he can feel it. And his uncle Luke thinks it is time for him to start his training… Before she joined the academy, Anakin's friend Tahiri lived with a strange and dangerous tribe. She knows nothing of her real parents—or how she came to live with the treacherous Tusken Raiders. Tahiri knew the day would come when she'd learn everything about her past…and that day has come! But first, Tahiri must prove she's worthy. And that means she must complete a deadly task that will test her skills as a warrior and a Jedi Knight. With Anakin by her side, she will have to use the Force like never before. If Tahiri succeeds, she will learn how her parents lived—and died. But if she fails, she and Anakin may have to pay the ultimate price… Handlung Anakin und Tahiri sind im Jedi-Praxeum von Luke Skywalker und erfahren dort, dass es für Tahiri Zeit sei, wieder nach Tatooine zu reisen, um ein Versprechen einzulösen, das Luke ihrem Ziehvater Sliven gegeben hat. Anakin ist sehr verwirrt, da er weiß, dass sich Tahiri entscheiden muss, ob sie weiter zum Jedi ausgebildet werden will oder ob sie wieder als Tuske leben möchte. Außerdem ist er ein wenig erbost, dass das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren muss, wo sie doch kurz davor sind, das Geheimnis um die Goldene Kugel zu lüften. Anakin entscheidet sich dazu, seine Freundin zu begleiten. Auf dem Flug verspricht er ihr, dass egal, was passieren sollte, sie immer Freunde bleiben werden. Sie erreichen Tatooine und treffen dort auf Sliven und Tahiris Stamn, von dem sie auf Banthas in die Wüste getragen werden. Anakin erfährt, dass Tahiri die Sprache der Tusken beherrscht. Sie erreichen das Lager des Stammes und die beiden Jedi-Jünglinge erfahren von Tionne, das Sliven ein Versprechen verlangt hatte, damit Tahiri mit nach Yavin IV kommen durfte. Des Weiteren hat Sliven ein Versprechen mit seinem Stamm gemacht, damit Tahiri in den Stamm aufgenommen werde, diese Versprechen verlangte von ihm, dass er Tahiri nichts bezüglich ihrer Eltern verrate. Tahiri verlangt nun, dass er ihr nun alles über ihre Eltern sage, dafür muss sie sich allerdings bereiterklären eine Prüfung abzulegen, die sie tief in die Wüste bringen wird, woraus sie innerhalb einer Woche den Weg zum Stamm zurückfinden finden. Tahiri gibt ihr Einverständnis und erfährt von Sliven, dass ihre Eltern von seinem Stamm ermordet wurden, weil sie annahmen, dass er von ihnen angegriffen werde. Tahiri verzeiht Sliven und sagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen sei. Anakin beschloss, Tahiri während ihrer Prüfung zu begleiten, und gemeinsam erfahren sie viele Abenteuer. Sie werden von einem Krayt-Drachen angegriffen und Jawas helfen ihnen durch die Wüste. Trotz des wenigen Wassers und dem wenigen Essen schaffen die zwei es rechtzeitig zum Stamm zurück, das gelingt ihnen allerdings nur, da es den beiden möglich ist, Tahiris Bantha Bangor zu rufen und mit ihm in Richtung Stamm zu reiten. Später entschließt Tahir sich, Tatooine für immer zu verlassen und sich weiter zur Jedi ausbilden zu lassen. en:Junior Jedi Knights: Promises fi:Junior Jedi Knights: Promises Kategorie:Junior Jedi Knights Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen